When two or more organizations combine operations in a business merger, acquisition, or other transaction, each organization may have a unique and specialized information technology infrastructure. Their infrastructures may comprise directory services, messaging systems, security policies, data structures, and hardware configurations that are specific to the organizations' businesses and organizational structures. Their infrastructures may have taken years to develop and refine and may have cost many millions of dollars to build. Merging the information infrastructures of at least two organizations may be costly, time consuming, and subject to political forces within each organization. The differing organizational and business structures of merging entities, internal political pressures, and the significant costs involved may result in lengthy delays and complications in merging the information infrastructures of the constituent organizations. Mergers or other combinations of organizations that involve complex integrations of information technology infrastructures are not restricted to private for-profit business enterprises. Hospitals, governmental bodies, non-profit organizations, universities, and school districts are examples of other types of entities that merge or combine wherein resolution of information technology issues may take an extended period.